Drogen
by Emiliana Huxley
Summary: Kommt nach 'Schon wieder Ärger' Rating 'T' um sicher zu sein. Habe die Geschichte  genau wie die Vorherige  schon vor sehr langer Zeit geschrieben...


Drogen

Fortsetzung von „Schon wieder Ärger"

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören natürlich Jeff Franklin und Steve Waterman. Ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Geschichte und habe es auch nicht vor.

Eines schönen Morgens, als Mick aufstand und seinen Bruder wecken wollte, fand er ihn nicht in seinem Zimmer. Besorgt, da sein kleiner Bruder zu dieser Zeit gewöhnlich noch nicht wach war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Doch konnte er ihn nirgends im Haus entdecken, auch im Laden war er nicht. Mick setzte seine Suche fort und fand Joey schließlich am Strand sitzen, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Leise näherte er sich und legte ihm schließlich eine Hand auf die Schulter, wovon Joey zusammen zuckte. Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander und lauschten einfach nur dem Rauschen der Wellen, der Stimme des Pazifiks. Doch irgendwann hielt es Mick nicht mehr aus. Er musste dringend wissen, was seinen jüngeren Bruder schon zu dieser frühen Stunde hier herunter getrieben hatte. Also brach er die Stille. „Hey, wie kommt es, das du schon so zeitig auf bist?" „Ich war noch gar nicht schlafen. Ich konnte einfach nicht, mir gehen so viele Geschichten von früher durch den Kopf." „Willst du darüber reden?" „Von wollen kann eigentlich keine Rede sein, aber ich denke, diese eine Sache muss ich einfach loswerden. Aber versprich mir, das du keinem der Beteiligten, inklusive mir, … Sei einfach nicht sauer, okay? Es ist viel zu lange her." „Okay." „Versprich es mir." „Versprochen!"

Joey begann von seiner Vergangenheit zu berichten: „Damals, ich war etwa sechzehn, begann eine ziemlich krasse Zeit für mich. Wie du dich sicherlich noch erinnern kannst, habe ich nie auf dich gehört, habe immer das Gegenteil von dem getan, was du mir gesagt hast." „Ja, ich kann mich erinnern. Die rebellische Phase. Pubertät ist was echt Furchtbares. Ich wünsche dir irgendwann einmal einen Sohn, der genauso ist, wie du es damals warst." lachte Mick in Gedanken an die vergangenen Zeiten. „Ja, ich war damals kaum zu Hause, immer mit Ray unterwegs. Und vielen anderen aus der Schule. Wir haben uns immer im ‚Come In' getroffen. Diesen Jugendclub, damals in der 50ten. Dort war auch ein Mädchen, sie hieß Sharyl. Sie sah echt klasse aus und als ich sie sah, habe ich mich das erste Mal Hals über Kopf verliebt. Sie war echt cool und um bei ihr anzukommen, versuchte ich, auf ihrer Wellenlänge zu schwimmen." Joey hielt in seinem Monolog inne und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Mick fragte: „Was ist mit ihr? Was macht sie heute?" „Nun, Mick, sie ist tot. Das hat mir Ray neulich erzählt." „Was ist denn passiert?" wollte der große Bruder wissen. „Naja, damals war sie noch cool. Sie hatte wohlhabende Eltern und dementsprechend viel Taschengeld bekam sie. Dieses hat sie in Drogen umgesetzt. Wenn man sie im ‚Come In' sah, hatte sie immer etwas zu kiffen dabei. Ich wollte sie haben Mick." Dieser fiel ihm ins Wort: „Du hast doch nicht etwa…?" Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken. „Ja Mick, das wollte ich damit sagen. Ray hatte mir davon abgeraten. Doch ich wollte sie unbedingt. Und um sie zu bekommen, spielte ich den Coolen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war, ich hatte auch nie Erfolg bei ihr. Und als ich das erste Mal einen richtigen Absturz erlebt hatte, und glaub mir, so etwas Krasses ist mir nie wieder passiert, war ich geheilt. Ich wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Erst hatten wir zwei Bier getrunken, danach hat Sharyl diese Tüte zu mir weiter gegeben. Und ich wollte natürlich cool sein, habe ein paar Mal davon gezogen. Und dann kam der kleine Mann mit dem großen Hammer, wie man so schön sagt. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, alles drehte sich. Mir war speiübel, doch ich konnte nicht kotzen. Irgend so ein Kerl kam dann und gab mir ein Glas Orangensaft, den ich runter kippte und mir dann noch schlechter wurde. Danach bin ich auf Toilette und habe mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was ich mir in der halben Stunde vorher in diesem Fressflash rein geschmissen hatte." „Und was geschah danach?" wollte Mick wissen. „Nun, danach bin ich irgendwann bei Ray auf der Couch aufgewacht und konnte mich zuerst nicht erinnern, was geschehen war. Als ich dann den vorhergehenden Abend rekonstruiert hatte, war mir die Tussi völlig egal. Das war das letzte Mal, das ich dieses Zeug geraucht hatte. Ehrlich, ich habe seither nie wieder irgendwelche Drogen angefasst. Außer ein Bier hin und wieder." Joey sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an, jeden Moment darauf gefasst, das er mit einer Moralpredigt beginnen würde, auch nach all den Jahren. Doch dem war nicht so. Mick fragte nur: „Und, wie ging es mit Sharyl weiter?" „Nun, sie ist dann wohl vom Kiffer irgendwie zum Junkie geworden. Um das nötige Kleingeld zu verdienen, ging sie auf den Strich. Dort fing sie sich Aids ein und vor ein paar Monaten hat sie sich dann den Goldenen Schuss gesetzt." „Oh mein Gott, das ist ja furchtbar." „Ja, ich weiß. Mick, mir konnte damals nichts Besseres passieren, als diesen grauenvollen Trip zu erleben. Stell dir mal vor, es wäre nicht so gekommen." „Was wäre dann geschehen?" wollte nun Mick, neugierig geworden, wissen.

_( Joey: )_

_Wie konnte ich nur damals so blöd sein. Tja, was wäre wohl mit mir passiert, wenn diese Frau ausnahmsweise mal Interesse an mir gezeigt hätte? Sicherlich hätte ich weiter gemacht. Sie sagte ja auch, das erste Mal ist es etwas ganz anderes. Gott sei Dank ist mir so übel geworden. Obwohl, das lag bestimmt nur an dem vielen Essen. Ich hasse Schokolade, wieso nur habe ich mir gleich eine ganze Tafel rein gepfiffen? Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich zu mir bin, würde ich es schon ganz gern noch mal versuchen, mit dem kiffen. Tja, vielleicht, irgendwann._

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich bin echt froh, einen so guten Freund wie Ray zu haben. Er war es damals, der mir Orangensaft verabreichte. Du weißt ja sicherlich, das Vitamin C den Wirkstoff zerstört. Ich freue mich, das ihr euch endlich ausgesprochen habt." „Oh, das war gar nicht so einfach." Joey fiel seinen Bruder ins Wort: „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es dazu kam, ich bin nur froh, das es endlich soweit gekommen ist. Und glaub mir Mick, wenn er damals nicht gewesen wäre, wer weiß, ob ich heute hier und jetzt neben dir sitzen würde." „Was willst du damit sagen? Hättest du etwa auch noch andere Drogen ausprobiert?" „Wer weiß Bruderherz. Aber es gab da noch andere Geschichten, bei denen er mir aus der Patsche geholfen hat, von denen ich jetzt lieber nichts weiter erzähle." Damit stand Joey auf und ging in das gemeinsame Strandhaus. Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Danke Mick, danke, das du immer für mich da warst, auch wenn ich dir viel Kummer berietet habe, …, damals."

_( Mick: )_

_Oh man, das war eigentlich schon wieder mehr, als ich eigentlich wissen wollte. Warum musste er immer nur so einen Mist bauen? Und ich habe nicht einmal etwas davon mitbekommen. Was für ein Bruder bin ich denn eigentlich, das ich noch nicht einmal solche Dinge mitbekomme? Ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Er war viel zu oft viel zu lange weg. Aber wenn ich es ihm verboten hätte, er wäre doch trotzdem ausgegangen. Ich war einfach zu großzügig. Aber wenn ich es nicht gewesen wäre, wie wäre Joey dann jetzt? Und welche andere Geschichten meinte er?_


End file.
